Devlin
Devlin is a faery who is currently co-ruler of the Shadow Court. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Devlin was created by the twins Sorcha and Bananach, in the very beginning of the fae race. He was made male so that both male and female could exist within the faery world and balance be maintained. His personality and appearance was comprised of a combination of the best traits of both Sorcha and Bananach. Soon after his making, they began fighting over his loyalty. Devlin chose to serve Sorcha as the High Queen's Bloody Hands. In the late 1800s Devlin found a spectral girl, Katherine Rae O'Flaherty, wandering in Faerie, and agreed to shelter her there after the girl insisted on staying. Creating a cave in the outskirts of Faerie, he hid her there, away from Sorcha and the High Court. In the late 1900s Devlin was ordered to kill a three-year-old halfling, Ani, who Sorcha claimed would cause unacceptable complications if she lived. However, at Rae's request he spared her life, and worked together with the girl's mother, Jillian, to place both Ani and her sister Tish in Irial's care by faking the death of their mother. Devlin brought Jillian to Faerie, where he removed all memories of Ani and Tish from her so she could be fully hidden from Sorcha. ''Old Habits'' Irial arranges with Devlin for the latter to visit the Dark Court when he next goes into the mortal world, so that he can safely revel in the darker heritage he is forced to suppress while in the High Court. Soon after, however, Sorcha orders him to remind the Dark Court of the High Court's strength, by starting a conflict with Niall, Irial or Gabriel. Devlin goes to the Dark Court, and is met with Irial, who tries to convince him to fight him and not Niall or Gabriel. Devlin declines Irial's offer with apparent regret. Then Gabriel, the Hounds and Niall arrive, and Irial speaks privately with Niall behind a shadow-barrier. A fight breaks out among the dark fey which Devlin takes part in, thus demonstrating effectively enough his strength as Sorcha's assassin. After the court-wide fight dies down, Devlin promises to relay Niall's words to Sorcha, before leaving for Faerie. ''Fragile Eternity'' Devlin first appears in the Crow's Nest, approaching Niall and conversing with him. From Seth's point of view, he is introduced by Niall as 'the High Queen's thug, or her assassin, depending on who is doing the defining'. After Seth is brought to Faerie by Bananach and requests an audience with Sorcha, Devlin strangles him into unconsciousness at Sorcha's order, after Sorcha has heard what Seth wants of her. Devlin believes that killing Seth would be the best and most logical course for all in Faerie, and tries to no avail to convince Sorcha of this. Sorcha refuses to listen, and instead changes Seth into a faery, using her own essence to do so. As a result of this, Sorcha begins to act differently from her usual manner, feeling and expressing emotions more easily and acting irrationally. Devlin notices this, and is alarmed. He tries to warn Sorcha, but she will not listen to him. Instead, she sends him into the mortal world to protect Seth. ''Radiant Shadows'' Devlin is asked by Sorcha to return to the mortal world indefinitely to watch over Seth. Before he leaves, he goes to Rae's cave to speak to Rae. He tells her that he's going back to the mortal world and lets her animate his body to go for a walk through Faerie, after she casually asks for it. Rae tries to convince Devlin to see Ani and revel more in his true nature, but Devlin refuses to listen to her, wanting to stick to his choice of loyalty to the High Court. Once back in the mortal world, Devlin watches Seth in the Crow's Nest and encounters Bananach. He sees Ani and is instantly captivated by her. Ani notices this and brazenly dares him to come dance with her, which he does after a while. They end up kissing, but are broken up by Seth, who tells Ani to back away and Devlin to leave. Devlin leaves, but not before tasting the blood Ani gave him. Outside the Crow's Nest, Devlin thinks on the realization that Ani's blood is like nothing he's ever tasted and that it could be enough to nourish him. Seth meets him after having taken care of the mortal Bananach wounded. Devlin goes with Seth to Seth's train-car home. Devlin sleeps and speaks to Rae in his dream. Physical appearance Devlin is tall, with opalescent-white hair, purest-black eyes, and many angular features and softened spots. He has strength similar to that of Bananach. Personality Devlin's personality is comprised of the best traits of both Sorcha and Bananach. Like Sorcha, he loves art, but unlike her he has none of her High Court restrain and is ruled by emotions more than logic. He has strength similar to Bananach, but lacks her insanity. Arrogant, proud, stubborn, conflicted, loyal, pragmatic, stoic, emotional, logical Abilities Devlin has the ability to remake the world around him at will, though he seldom chooses to do so out of respect for Sorcha. He can also see threads of possible futures of those around him, though not if the person in question has a future entangled with his or that of someone close to him. Devlin is also a skilled combatant and assassin. Relationships Ani They had an instant mutual attraction and formed a relationship. Rae They care for each other, though Devlin doesn’t return Rae’s feelings and views her in a more platonic way. Sorcha She is one of his Mother-Sisters and is his only biological relative after Banananach’s death. He was loyal to her and only her for centuries, serving as her personal assassin or sometimes simply as her eyes and ears away from Faerie. But when she wanted him to kill Ani and Rae, he refused. Their relationship changed drastically once he decided to start his own court. Although she was hurt by his unexpected change of allegiance, she didn’t stop him from creating the Shadow Court and becoming her balance. Bananach Devlin cares for Bananach as his mother-sister. His reaction to her death hasnt been shown. Considering that she killed two of his in-laws, Gabriel and Tish, he might have mixed feelings about her demise. Seth Upon being adopted by Sorcha, Seth is essentially Devlin’s brother. At first he was tasked with monitoring him and perhaps even killing him, if Sorcha deemed it necessary. At some point, he warned Seth that pride comes before a fall, but then somewhat sarcastically adds that Seth’s already fallen. Category:Characters Category:Faeries Category:Monarch Category:Shadow Court Category:High Court